tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Shed for Edward
A Shed for Edward is the thirteenth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot Edward is puffing down the line when he meets Philip. James speeds past the engines and Edward tells him to slow down. We later find out James' brakes don't work because of the lack of brake failure. James crashes into the Tidmouth Sheds, into Edward's Berth. That night, Sir Topham Hatt comes to the shed and tells Edward he will have to sleep somewhere else. Philip, who is nearby, tells Edward he can sleep in his shed near Wellsworth. Edward goes to Philip's shed but Philip keeps talking until morning and Edward dosent get any sleep. He goes back to Tidmouth Sheds to see how the repairs are going. Sir Topham Hatt tells Edward it will be another week until the shed is repaired. That night, Edward sleeps at Brendam Docks. Edward begins to fall asleep, but Salty starts singing Sea Shanties. Porter tells Edward that Salty sings Sea Shanties in his sleep. The next morning, Edward meets Phillip, who says how fun it was that Edward slept at his shed. Edward leaves as soon as the the signal goes green, making Philip a little sad. That night, Edward sleeps at the Steamworks. He manages to doze off, but is suddenly woken up as the workman are repairing James. Edward leaves the Steamworks. He tries sleeping on a ship but is awoken by the ship's horn. He then tries sleeping at Ulfstead Mine but the men start blasting and wake up Edward. He finally tries sleeping in the forest but can't get to sleep because of owls hooting. The next morning, Edward falls asleep as he is pulling into Knapford. He is about to collide into Percy but Philip wakes him up. Edward thanks Philip and Philip says that it's sad that Edward doesn't like sleeping in his shed. Edward says he likes sleeping at his shed but just that he needs his sleep but it's hard with Philip talking. Philip apologizes and asks Edward to sleep in his shed that night, saying he won't talk. That night, Edward falls asleep and Philip is about to wake him up but remembers what he said about not talking so doesn't. The next day, Edward returns to see the sheds fixed. Philip says how much he enjoyed Edward staying and wishes he could stay again. Edward says he could stay another night and Sir Topham Hatt says he can stay there permanently if he likes as it is close to Edward's Station, Wellsworth. Edward agrees and he and Philip happily puff to their shed. The other engines wonder who will take Edward's Berth. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Philip * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Ulfstead Mine Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Salty and the Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * David Bedella as Victor * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * David Menkin as Porter * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Trivia * References to the nineteenth season episodes The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead and Philip to the Rescue are made. * As of this episode, Edward is no longer part of the Steam Team. * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the twenty-first season. * This is the first episode to not feature any narration during the story apart from the title. * The first part of this episode takes place within The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. * Stock Footage from the Fastest Red Engine on Sodor is used. Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Episodes